lEcCiOnEs De AmIsTaD
by Ens Girl
Summary: esto es lo que pasa en la mayoria de los casos, cuando se traiciona una amistad... (algo asi como lo que debio haber pasado cuando me hicieron eso, y que paso todo lo contrario XD) en fin... espero les agrade


"**Lecciones de amistad"**

**_Vale más un amigo que te hace llorar con la verdad, que aquel que te hace reír con la mentira_**

_El lugar se encontraba en silencio, hasta que una joven lo irrumpió con la frase anterior…_

_Lo sé… y creme que en verdad lo lamento mucho, nunca fue mi intención causarte algún dolor…- dijo una chica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas…-_

_Por dios! Como puedes ser tan…- la rubia fue interrumpida_

_Tan que Anna?- dijo la ainu en un grito ahogado por el llanto-_

_Sabes lo que pienso- contesto en un tono sin sentimiento alguno_

_Creí que nada destruiría nuestra amistad- dio media vuelta-_

_Soy la más sorprendida…- seguía hablando fríamente-_

_Pero Anna! Tu eres quien esta permitiendo que nuestra amistad muera! - tomo el brazo de la rubia para que le viera a la cara-_

_Discúlpame Pilika pero nada de esto habría sucedido si no...- de nuevo es interrumpida-_

_Ya lo sé Anna! Pero cuantas veces tendré que decirte que estoy arrepentida!- su llanto no cesaba-_

_No hay nada que decir, lo que paso, paso- soltó su brazo de la mano de la ainu-_

_Anna por favor! Perdóname…- la peliazul callo al suelo sobre sus rodillas y tapo su rostro con ambas manos-_

_Ya Pilika! Sabes que las traiciones no las perdono!- dijo esto en un fuerte grito y rompió en llanto-_

**_Los mejores amigos son difíciles de encontrar, más difíciles de dejar e imposible de olvidar._**

_Lo anterior fue dicho por la ainu y Anna estaba apunto de salir del lugar, pero al escuchar dicha frase, paro en seco y volteo a ver a la peliazul_

_Todo indica que eso no lo recordaste al hacer lo que hiciste!- el silencio se adueño del lugar y la rubia salio de ahí-_

_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_

_El chino iba entrando a la pensión Asakura, mientras que Anna iba de salida con unos ojos de sentimientos vacíos…_

_Anna que te pasa?- pregunto el chico al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia-_

_Len!- la chica lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar-_

_Que ocurre Anna? Quien te hizo llorar?- el chico de ojos dorados se había angustiado, ya que era sumamente raro ver a la itako en tal estado-_

_Ay Len!- no paraba de llorar-_

_Ven… vamos a tu habitación y cuéntame que es lo que sucedió…- la chica no le respondió, y el chino la guió-_

**_Cuando te duela mirar atrás y tengas miedo de ver al frente, puedes mirar a tu lado y tu mejor amigo estará allí_**

_Len recitó lo anterior y Anna solo lo abrazo con más fuerzas, y a la vez con más llanto y el chino continuo la frase_

**_Un buen amigo es como la sangre, acude a al herida sin que lo llamen_**

_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_

_Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde lo sucedido entre Anna y Pilika… y solo las chicas y Len sabían que era lo que había pasado_

**_Un amigo es aquel a quien puedes contarle todo lo que quieras, desde asuntos sin importancia hasta asuntos muy íntimos_**

_Después de decir esto, la itako agrego algo más_

_Len… gracias por ser un verdadero amigo… - lo veía a los ojos-_

_Al contrario, yo debo agradecerte por la confianza que me haz brindado… se que no es fácil que confíes en alguien- le dio un abrazo-_

_Pues esta confianza la haz ganado con el paso del tiempo y las buenas acciones que haz tenido conmigo- le sonrió- _

_Ven! Te invito un delicioso helado si?- respondió con otra sonrisa-_

_Pues vamos!- se levanto y se marcharon juntos-_

_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_

**_La amistad es como un universo en el que solo hay pequeñas cosas y diminutas estrellitas que alegran tu vida _****  
**

Yoh cállate! Solo me haces recordar más que la traicione- la ainu le miro con rencor-

_Pilika… perdóname, pero si en verdad fuera tu amiga te habría comprendido…- tomo el rostro de la chica con ambas manos-_

_Suéltame! Yoh… es como una regla de amigas no hacer lo que yo le hice- quito las manos del chico de golpe-_

_Que bien… mejor yo me voy- salio del lugar, dejando a la ainu sola-_

_·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·_

**_Cuando alguien te de mil razón para llorar demuéstrale que tiene mil y una para sonreír_**

_Con esta frase transcurrieron 3 meses más, dejando el suceso de la traición y dejando la amistad en lo que eran… pasado… o por lo menos, eso intentaba…_

_Vamos al cine si?- dijo el joven de ojos dorados a su amiga-_

_Mmm… no lo sé Len… - dijo la itako en intento de parecer seria-_

_Vamos Anna, no puedes rechazarme esta invitación!- le dijo tomándola por los hombros y guiándola fuera de la pensión…-_

**_Quien tiene un amigo sabe sonreír aun cuando esta triste_**

**_Una amistad fue destruida por una traición que no valía la pena… es decir, por un hombre que se interpuso entre dos grandes amigas…_**

**_Pero como en todos los seres humanos, siempre podremos contar por lo menos con un buen amigo que nos brinde su apoyo en esos momentos…_**


End file.
